Yuuhi wo Miteiruka?
by flavescens
Summary: Kagome berjalan menyusuri hutan Inuyasha sendirian,berniat pulang ke era modern karena pertengkaran antara dirinya & Inuyasha lagi-lagi terjadi. Namun,ketika ia sampai di depan sumur keramat,sesuatu membuat Kagome sadar akan kesalahannya. Song-fic!/Inuyasha/JKT48 - Yuuhi wo Miteiruka


.

.

.

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

.

Yuuhi wo Miteiruka © JKT48

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

**Yuuhi wo Miteiruka?**

Kagome berjalan sendirian menyusuri hutan. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju sumur pemakan tulang sambil membawa ransel kuning-nya di punggung. Sesekali kakinya ia ayunkan,menendang kerikil tak berdosa yang tergeletak ditanah. Tak jarang pula rutukkan meluncur mulus dari bibir gadis 15 tahun itu,entah ditujukan pada siapa. Alisnya bertaut marah,tangannya-pun terkepal. Kagome kembali mengingat segala peristiwa tak mengenakan yang terjadi hari ini,sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan pulang.

S'perti apa hari ini yang telah di lewati

Pasti terpikir saat di jalan pulang

Hari itu,Kagome memang kembali ke era feudal dengan mood yang buruk. Nilai merah yang ia dapatkan untuk ulangan Bahasa Inggris-nya benar-benar mampu merusak hari-nya. Bagaimana tidak? semalam suntuk ia habiskan untuk membolak-balik buku pelajaran demi mendapatkan nilai yang bagus,namun semua usahanya berujung pada angka 60 yang tertera di sudut lembar jawaban miliknya. Belum lagi ketika Kagome harus dengan terpaksa menerima ajakan Hojo untuk pergi makan malam esok hari karena terus dipaksa oleh Yuka,Eri dan Ayumi yang notebane-nya memang berniat nyomblangin Kagome dengan lelaki itu. Kagome baru sadar kalau tak seharusnya ia menerima tawaran Hojo ketika ia kembali ke era feudal siang harinya,mengingat

Inuyasha tidak akan mengizinkannya karena Kagome baru saja kembali setelah 3 hari berada di era modern untuk mengikuti ulangan. Kagome jadi merasa bersalah kepada Hojo,pasalnya ia sudah terlalu sering ingkar janji pada lelaki yang telah ia gaet hati-nya itu.

Meski ada hal sedih ataupun hal yang memberatkan

Tak apa asal yang bahagia lebih banyak

Hal itu terus memenuhi pikiran Kagome. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus bingung secara bersamaan,membuat gadis itu sering melamun. Ketika ditanya oleh teman-temannya apa ada masalah dengannya,Kagome hanya bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sambil berkata 'Tidak,tidak ada masalah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok,tenang saja. Arigatou sudah mencemaskanku'.

Karena tidak mau membuat keluarga dan teman

Dan orang di sekitar jadi khawatir

Kau paksakan tersenyum dan membuat bohong sedikit

Janganlah kau pendam semuanya di dalam hati

Tapi nyatanya,kata-kata Kagome itu berlawanan dengan apa yang didapati Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango dan Shippo ketika mereka tengah bertarung melawan siluman gagak siang itu. Perhatian Kagome sangat mudah teralihkan,gadis miko itu sering terdiam,entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Bahkan saat siluman gagak itu mencoba menyerangnya,Kagome masih saja hanyut dalam lamunannya. Beruntung,Inuyasha cepat bertindak. Satu tebasan dari Tessaiga menyelesaikan pertarungan yang tak seberapa sulit -bagi Inuyasha- itu,Kagome berhasil terselamatkan.

Inuyasha yang tersulut emosi karena ketidak bertanggung jawaban Kagome langsung membentak gadis cantik itu. Sayangnya,Kagome tak tahu-menahu dengan apa yang telah terjadi,membuat gadis itu bingung dan mengira Inuyasha memarahinya tanpa sebab. Pertengkaran antara keduanya-pun tak dapat dihindari. Walaupun 3 dari teman Kagome yang lain telah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya,Kagome tetap tidak mau mengaku salah,Inuyasha-pun tak mau mengalah. Mengingat mood Kagome yang telah rusak di era modern,maka akan sulit untuk memperbaikinya jika ia diperlakukan kasar.

Pada akhirnya? sudah bisa ditebak. Kagome memilih pulang ke zaman-nya.

Hal itulah yang menjadi penyebab mengapa Kagome berada disini. Di hutan Inuyasha. Berjalan tanpa teman menyusuri lebatnya pepohonan.

Kagome mendekap tubuhnya ketika semilir angin pergantian musim bertiup disekitarnya. Menerbangkan dedaunan jingga yang tampak rapuh dari pohonnya. Daun-daun itu berkilauan ketika diterpa cahaya matahari sore,membuat Kagome menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Merasakan angin disaat musim berganti

Dan menyadari bunga di sebelah kaki

Daun kering musim gugur memang selalu tampak indah. Melihatnya beterbangan dibawa angin selalu berhasil membuat Kagome tersenyum,terutama disaat-saat sepi seperti ini. Sepi. Hhh.. sayang sekali,hanya ada Kagome disini. Rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan jika pemandangan indah seperti ini disaksikan bersama-sama. Bersama teman-temannya. Barang hanya seorang,asalkan bisa diajak bicara untuk memberi pendapat,itu sudah cukup. Keberadaan seorang teman yang kadang-kadang Kagome anggap kecil dan sepele,terasa sangat berarti sekarang.

Jika dapat mensyukuri keberadaan kecil itu

Kita dapat rasakan kebahagiaan

Perlahan,Kagome menengadahkan kepalanya,memperhatikan langit biru yang lambat laun berubah warna menjadi jingga karena diterpa cahaya matahari senja. Waktu kian berlalu. Sosok itupun muncul tepat ketika Kagome menginjakan kakinya di depan sumur pemakan tulang.

Sosok itu...

Cahaya-nya yang tadi terlihat samar karena tertutup pohon-pohon berdaun kering,kini dapat terlihat jelas. Mentari senja.

Apakah kau melihat langit mentari senja?

Waktupun berlalu dan sosoknya terlihat begitu indah

Yes begitulah hari ini berakhir

Malam yang mengulang baru semua telah datang

Kagome terdiam. Ia perhatikan matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Lambat laun,ekspresi marah yang tadi terus melekat pada wajah cantik Kagome,berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih. Kagome menundukkan kepalanya,menatap tanah yang warnanya tak jauh berbeda dengan langit senja. Jingga karena tertutup dedaunan kering musim gugur,berkilauan karena dihujani cahaya mentari.

Kagome kembali teringat akan teman-temannya. Walau kadang merepotkan,tapi Kagome tau kalau ia tak akan bisa bertahan di zaman ini tanpa mereka. Mereka,yang kini tak lagi Kagome anggap sebagai teman biasa,melainkan sahabatnya. Kagome tak mungkin sampai sejauh ini tanpa mereka,tak mungkin ia dapat mengumpulkan pecahan Shikon no Tama yang kian utuh ini tanpa bantuan meraka.

Hubungan antar manusia memang merepotkan

Tapi kita tak bisa hidup sendiri

Setiap manusia merupakan makhluk yang lemah

Kita haruslah hidup saling membantu

Ucapan-ucapan kasar yang sering terlontar dari mulut Kagome -yang biasanya ditujukan untuk Inuyasha- kembali ia coba ingat-ingat. Yang paling baru adalah kata 'Baka!','Tak berperasaan' dan 'Osuwari!' yang ia tujukan untuk Inuyasha saat mereka bertengkar tadi siang. Yaah,walaupun sebenarnya 'Osuwari' itu bukan kata yang kasar,tapi kata itu selalu berhasil menundukan Inuyasha dan tak jarang membuatnya kesakitan kalau kata itu diucapkan berulang-ulang. Tiba-tiba,Kagome merasa bersalah. Belum lagi,ia sempat membentak Miroku,Sango dan Shippo ketika mereka bertiga tak berhenti mengoceh untuk menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya pada Kagome,kata 'Diam kalian!' meluncur mulus dari mulut Kagome. Pasti sekarang teman-temannya telah salah paham karena Kagome membentak mereka. Sekarang yang Kagome bisa lakukan hanyalah berharap agar teman-temannya masih bisa memaafkannya.

Dan kadang-kadang keluar ucapan kasar

Tak sengaja menginjak kaki seseorang

Atau salah paham berbagai hal yang telah terjadi

Tetapi selalu penuh harapan

Perlahan,Kagome mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Walau keadaannya sulit,Kagome menolak untuk mundur. Ia mulai melangkah maju. Menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang ia tuju sebelumnya. Entah kenapa,gadis miko itu merasa telah kehilangan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berharga. Tapi Kagome yakin ia akan mendapatkannya kembali.

Lambat laun,langit jingga diatas kepala Kagome mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Mentari senja telah terbenam. Namun,walaupun cahaya mentari tak lagi menyinari,langit tak kunjung kehilangan keindahannya. Bintang-bintang lah yang kini kian bersinar menerangi langit malam.

Apakah kau melihat langit mentari senja?

Mengajar untuk menerima keadaan saat ini dan terus maju

Dan bila kehilangan sesuatu

Pastilah suatu saat nanti hal itu akan tercapai

Langit hitam mulai berubah menjadi gelap

Dihias oleh titik garis yang terbentuk dari bintang bintang

Sampai hari esok tiba nanti

Lihatlah mimpi seperti dirimu sendiri

sendiri

Kagome bergegas di jalan pulang seorang diri. Sama seperti tadi sore,ia berjalan menyusuri hutan Inuyasha sendirian. Hanya saja,tujuan pulang nya sekarang bukanlah rumahnya di era modern. Namun rumahnya yang ada disini,di era feudal.

Apakah kau melihat langit mentari senja?

Waktupun berlalu dan sosoknya terlihat begitu indah

Yes begitulah hari ini berakhir

Malam yang mengulang baru semua telah datang

Kau bergegas di jalan pulang seorang diri

Kenapa tidak hargai dirimu sendiri sedikit lagi

Yuk mari lihat sedikit lebih baik

Supaya kau dapat hidup jadi diri sendiri

Kagome semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju pondok nenek Kaede. Ketika sampai,langkah gadis itu sempat terhenti. Ia sempat ragu untuk masuk kedalam. Namun rasa ragu itu segera ia tepis. Kagome kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Disingkapnya tirai yang menutupi pondok nenek Kaede. Walau langkahnya tampak berat,namun Kagome berhasil sampai kedalam.

Semua tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Kagome yang tiba-tiba. Kecuali Inuyasha tentunya. Kagome yakin Inuyasha sudah lama menyadari keberadaannya,mengingat kalau Hanyou itu punya penciuman yang tajam.

"Tadaima" ucap Kagome pelan,sangat pelan. Rasanya masih sulit untuknya berkata-kata. Ia takut kalau teman-temannya masih marah padanya.

"Kagome?"

"K.. Kagome-chan?"

"Kagome-sama?"

"Keh! untuk apa kembali? bukankah kau marah pada kami?"

Sudah bisa di tebak siapa yang mengatakan kata-kata itu. Terutama yang terakhir,kata bernada sinis yang terkesan penuh dengan kebencian -kidding-.

Kagome masih berdiri di pintu masuk. Ia hanya bisa menunduk. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara...

"Teman-teman,maafkan aku. Aku sekarang sadar kalau akulah yang telah bersalah. Tak seharusnya aku melamun saat sedang bertarung melawan siluman,apalagi jika hal itu sampai membuat orang lain repot. Aku-" kata-kata Kagome terpotong.

"Tch! baru sadar?" tanya Inuyasha. Pada akhirnya Hanyou itu harus pasrah ketika kepalanya benjol karena dijitak Miroku. Kagome menghela nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya..

"Aku juga sadar kalau tak seharusnya aku marah. Aku mohon maaf,terutama padamu... Inuyasha. Arigatou,kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena telah memarahimu. Aku juga minta maaf pada Miroku-sama,Sango-chan dan Shippo-chan karena aku telah membentak kalian,padahal kalian hanya mencoba menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi. Sebenarnya,aku memang sedang ada masalah. Hal itu sangat menggangguku sehingga aku jadi sering melamun. Aku seharusnya menceritakannya pada kalian dari awal. Jika aku melakukannya,pasti tidak akan ada salah paham seperti ini. Ada sesuatu... yang telah membuatku sadar betapa pentingnya kalian semua. Aku yang bodoh karena telah memarahi sahabat-sahabatku yang hanya berniat melindungiku. Karena itu.. maafkanlah aku" Kagome tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya. Hening sesaat. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai kembali pembicaraan. Semua tampak bingung harus berkata apa. Hanya suara isak tangis yang memecah keheningan malam itu. Eh? isak tangis?

"Ah.. kenapa aku jadi menangis?" tanya Kagome pada dirinya sendiri ketika setitik air jatuh dari matanya,diikuti suara terisak. Kagome mengangkat sebelah tangannya,menutup mulutnya dan tertawa.

"Haha.. maaf teman-teman,aku jadi terbawa suasana" kata Kagome lagi sambil tertawa. Tapi apakah ia benar-benar tertawa? karena yang diketahui teman-temannya,Kagome sedang menahan diri agar ia tidak terisak.

"Kagome-chan..." gumam Sango pelan,sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan beranjak untuk memeluk Kagome.

Air mata Kagome tak dapat dibendung lagi saat Sango memeluknya erat. Ia terus mengucapkan maaf pada taijiya cantik itu.

"Tenanglah,kami semua sudah memaafkanmu. Kami mengerti keadaanmu" kata Sango mencoba menenangkan. Shippo menyusul tak lama setelah itu,merapat bersama Sango dan Kagome.

Miroku hanya tersenyum simpul melihat teman-temannya. Tak ada niat untuk menginterupsi mereka. Sementara Inuyasha,tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia juga ingin berada di posisi Sango,memeluk Kagome dan menenangkannya.

Sesaat kemudian,Kagome meregangkan pelukannya pada Sango,lalu melemparkan tatapannya ke ufuk barat,yang kini telah gelap gulita.

"Ada apa Kagome-chan?" tanya Sango ketika mendapati Kagome terdiam.

Yang ditanya cuma mengalihkan pandangannya,kembali menatap sahabatnya yang heran sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa"

.

OWARI

.

Omigot,ini song-fic pertama Lya. Gimana readers? Lya tau endingnya gaje banget. Ya kan? maaf readers,ide ini keluar begitu saja saat Lya lagi dengerin lagu Yuuhi wo Miteiruka punya JKT48. 1/3 dari fic ini Lya tulis berdasarkan lagu itu,dan Lya gk merencanakan ending-nya mau kya gimana. Jadi maklum kalo agak gimanaaa gitu pas ending.

Yaah.. setidaknya fic Lya yang satu ini tidak berakhir dengan 'Osuwari!',takutnya ntar kya fic Lya yg pertama,hehe...

Oh ya,entah kenapa di ending cerita,Lya merasa sifat Inu-kun sama Miroku-sama kebalik. Ya nggak sih? kesannya jadi Inu-kun yang mesum. Hihi.. gk pp deh,sekali-sekali *dijitak Inu*.

Ok,Lya akan sangat senang kalo para readers berkenan ngasih review,barang cuma 'hn','good' atau malah cuma '?',yang penting ninggalin jejak. Ya ya ya? Pliiiis *puppy eyes*.

Tnx for reading my story,luv y all~

~Lyanii-chan~


End file.
